Mezame Returner
Mezame Returner (目覚めRETURNER) is an insert song from episodes three, four and seven of Zombieland Saga, performed by Franchouchou. Lyrics Japanese= 目覚めRETURNER 願えば良いんだ 奇跡、感じてみたいんだ… 目覚めRETURNER 望めば良いんだ 刺激、ギリギリでほら 頂戴 だいだいだいだいだいだい… 憧れたのはいつの頃の夢？ 胸の奥に隠したストーリー 色濃くした手強いリアルへと 消えちゃいそうで I wake in the live！ バシッとキメたいこの刷新！ 止まっちゃいけない事もだし！ 一心不乱で行く道中！ やらかい未来へ邁進中！ Ah…もうこれ以上歩けない… そんな事ないでしょうホラね！ 振り返ってみて くるくるくるくる くるくるくるくる… 目覚めRETURNER！願えば良いんだ！ 目覚めRETURNER！望めば良いんだ！ 目指せ！目指せ！最上！最良！ 怖いものなど ナイ！ナイ！ナイ！ 届け！届け！熱いキモチ！ 奏でる空に…Cut in！ Ah…でも少し怖いの… そんな事ないから、ホラね！ 大丈夫だよ！ Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! Flying!! 目覚めRETURNER！ 目覚めて良いんだ！ 無敵！夢見るキモチ ちょう・ちょう・ちょう・ちょう だい・だい・だい・だい…！ 目覚めRETURNER！ 願えば良いんだ！ 奇跡、感じて居たいんだ！ 目覚めRETURNER！ 望めば良いんだ！ 素敵、ワクワクがほら！ 超！大！大！ダーイ！！ 願え！願え！最上！最良！ 叶わないものは…ナイ！ナイ！ナイ！ 届け！届け！熱いキモチ！ 刹那のソウルに…Cut in！ |-|Romaji= mezameRETURNER negae ba ii n da kiseki, kanjite mitai n da… mezameRETURNER nozome ba ii n da shigeki, girigiri de hora chōdai daidai daidai daidai… akogareta no wa itsu no koro no yume？ mune no oku ni kakushita sutōrī iro koku shita tegowai riaru e to kiechai sō de I wake in the live！ bashitto kimetai kono sasshin！ tomaccha ikenai koto mo dashi！ isshin furan de iku dōchū！ yara ka i mirai e maishin-chū！ Ah… mō kore ijō arukenai… sonna koto nai deshō Hora ne！ furikaette mite kurukuru kurukuru kurukuru kurukuru… mezameRETURNER！ negae ba ii n da！ mezameRETURNER！ nozome ba ii n da！ mezase！ mezase！ saijō！ sairyō！ kowai mono nado nai！ nai！ nai！ todoke！ todoke！ atsui kimochi！ kanaderu sora ni… Cut in！ Ah… demo sukoshi kowai no… sonna koto nai kara, Hora ne！ daijōbu da yo！ Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! Flying! ! mezameRETURNER！ mezamete ii n da！ muteki！ yumemiru kimochi Chō. Chō. Chō. chō dai. dai. dai. dai… ！ mezameRETURNER！ negae ba ii n da！ kiseki, kanjite itai n da！ mezameRETURNER！ nozome ba ii n da！ suteki, wakuwaku ga hora！ chō！ dai！ dai！ ！ ！ negae！ negae！ saijō！ sairyō！ kanawanai mono wa… Nai！ nai！ nai！ todoke！ todoke！ atsui kimochi！ setsuna no Sōru ni… Cut in！ |-|English= Awaken Returner You just have to want it A miracle the you are longing to feel Awaken Returner You just wish it Excitement until you hit the limit and want more, more, more and more When were my dreams filled with that yearning? Was it all just a story hidden in my heart? With a reality getting vivid and even scary, Those thought seemed like they might vanish I awake in the light Wanna succeed so gotta get it right Never gonna stop, so gotta proceed Giving my all to walk this way Heading straight down the path to a gentle future I'm not sure if I can keep walking That's not true, you know it Just take a look around and around and around... I wish you, were with me So we could stomp together Unlimited dreaming You are not alone Awaken Returner You just have to want it A feeling that starts to shine with light Awaken Returner Just hope for it A lovely type of new thrill Now Give it to me Call for it, Call for it The best and the highest There's not thing to fear Not a single one Let it reach all the way out Our passionate feelings With our souls singing free Cut in I stopped being a child and acting smart The selfishness I drew up The changing I can't stop changing The dancing I can't stop stepping About to get malnourished The future I want to draw with a dotted line But a little, I'm scared That can't be true You know it, you are alright Fight, Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight Awaken Dreamer My heart is pounding You can be a little reckless Awaken Dreamer I want you to touch my heart An excited type of new passion Now Give It To Me Unlimited Dreaming I won't give up Awaken Returner You can be awaken now Invulnerable My feeling to dream Now give it to me! Awaken Returner You just have to want it A miracle that you're longing to feel Awaken Returner You just have to wish for it A lovely type of new thrill Now Give It To Me Wish for it, Wish for it The best and the highest There's not a thing to fear Not a single one Let it reach all the way out Our passionate feelings With out souls existing momentary Cut in :Credits to Murasaki Budou's video on YouTube Category:Songs